dbh_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry
"You risked your life to save us, Kara. If you and the little girl need me, I'll be there." Jerry is a EM400 model android, designed to be a park attendant. They are a group of androids. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' The EM400 android was created in June of 2028. It was brought and used to be a Park attendant at the Pirate's Cove. The EM400 was a big hit since it gotten along well with children. The park soon was shut down for some reason, meaning the Jerrys wouldn't see anymore children wandering in the park, possibly causing a emotional shock. Humans then started visiting the park, and damaging the Jerrys. 'The Pirate's Cove' Kara, Alice, and Luther can run into a dead Jerry, who says "welcome me hearties! You're gonna have a whale of a time!". They'll then leave the dead android. Soon after Alice was put to sleep and Kara talked to Luther, a group of over 20 Jerrys will break down the door and reveal themselves as Jerries. They'll see Alice, and want to take her on a ride on the carousel. 'Night of the Soul' All the Jerries except 2 are in the Woodward Church. 'Battle for Detroit' 'Kara Captured' Jerry will be seen no matter what in this chapter, due to the fact you can't kill them. He will be seen standing in a line of androids. He will be talked to by Kara, who will ask about Alice. Jerry will talk to another Jerry, and Kara will go to talk to Alice. Once in the line, Jerry will offer to sacrifice himself, for Kara to reassure Alice. If Kara is somehow able to keep Alice calm until Jerry reaches the machine, Jerry will be disassembled and killed. If Kara does however, use Jerry, he will stand in front of the guards to block his vision so Kara can pass. 'Leaving Detroit' Kara and Alice will eventually run into Jerry and Luther, or 2 Jerrys, if Luther is in the group or has been killed. Kara will have a choice to save the Jerry (s) or leave them. If Kara leaves them, Jerry and Luther or another Jerry will be shot and killed. However, If Kara fails to save them, Kara, Alice, Luther (If there) and the Jerry (s) will be sent to Recall Center N.5. If Kara does save them, they will run away and Luther will join the group. Once Kara reachs the border inspection, Jerry offers to sacrifice himself. If Kara uses him, he will run away, before being shot dead by Border Patrol. However, if they make it and someone was sacrificed, Jerry will look over and smile, as 2 of them leave. 'Deaths' 'The Pirate's Cove' *Freezing Kara can run into a Jerry who has frozen to death. 'Battle for Detroit' 'Kara Captured' *Death Machine (Optional) If Kara succeeds in keeping Alice calm long enough for Jerry to reach the machine, he will be disassembled. 'Kara Leaving Detroit' *Soldiers (Optional) If Kara leaves the Jerry(s) and Luther (If there), The Jerry(s) will be shot and killed. *Border Patrol (Optional) If Kara sacrifices Jerry, he will be shot while fleeing. 'Appearance' Jerry has 6 outfits, 1 for each model, except for 2: *'Jerry 1': A snow-covered black button-up shirt with blue triangles, with black pants and a black hat reading "Pirate's Cove". *'Jerry 2': A snow covered blue short-sleeved jacket with a snow covered light blue button up shirt with skull and bones on it, with black pants. *'Deceased Jerry: '''A blue button-up shirt with blue triangles and blue pants, wearing a hat reading "Pirate's Cove". *'Jerry 4: A Snow-covered red button up shirt with Skulls and bones plus blue triangles, black pants, and lack of an arm. *'Disguised Jerry 1: '''A black and Cyan snow jacket with a black shirt underneath, black pants, and a black beanie. *'Disguised Jerry 2: 'A dark blue sweater with blue jeans, with a dark grey scarf. 'Gallery ' Jerry1.png|Jerry's pirate's cove outfit. Jerry2.png|Another Jerry. Jerry3.png|A deceased Jerry. Jerry4.png|Another Jerry. JerryDisguise2.png|The second disguised Jerry. JerryAndroid.png|Jerry with his skin deactivated. ' Category:Android Category:Deviant